How Can I not Love you
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Inu-Yasha's been an ass again.. but when he goes to apologise.. what does Kagome say? Certainly not what he expected.. Songfic!


Kagome's love  
  
Katina Rentholen  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
Joy Enriquez - How Can I Not Love You is not my song. Obviously. It belongs to Miss Joy. LOL. Inu-Yasha's not mine.   
  
The concept is not origional.. but the story's mine.   
  
  
  
Kagome stared at the black abyss that awaited her on the other side of the packed dirt of the Bone Eaters Well. That empty space between one time and the other.   
  
That.. place.. where she could sigh in relife for just a moment.. and imagine.. imagine that he was with her, on her way home..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother  
  
Must be strong and we must let go  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, and looked out over the rice patty fields. The waters glittered with the setting sun out over the west. And all he could think...  
  
was...  
  
"Kagome." the name on his lips was just as sweet as her smile. HE sighed softly, leaning back into his favorite tree. The leafless branches moved behind him in the faintest of breezes.  
  
His heart ached thinking about her.Thinking about.. how much he broke her heart when she saw him kissing Kikyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories   
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He jerked awake from his sleep, and sat up a bit more than he had been leaning against the tree. The stars that greeted him from the moonless sky reminded him of what night this was.   
  
He'd promised to go and be with Kagome in her world tonight. She'd wanted him to come and eat dinner with her. She'd all but begged him. And then..  
  
Then she'd pleaded. She'd grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him with those big brown eyes, the lids shading half of the melting brown orbs...   
  
"onegai, Inu-Yasha... onegai..." she asked again, " I'll make something really good, I promise!"  
  
And what had he gone and done?   
  
Inu-YAsha smirked at the memory, feeling more like a heel than ever, and trying not to think about the hurt that had been in her eyes when he yanked away and told her what an idiot she was.  
  
To say he felt like a dolt was an understatement. He sighed, and sank deeper against the crook of the tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
  
What we no longer long  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed softly in her dreams, and rolled over. In her dreams it was a sweet day, warm and sunny.   
  
He was holding her in his arms, holding her close and warm.. He leaned down closer to her.. His lips brushing hers, his fangs only prickling her soft skin..  
  
And then she woke up.   
  
She sat up, and rubbed her face with her hand. Rubbing her eyes with her tumb and forefinger, Kagome sighed, thinking about the dream, and the rather good feelings that came with it.  
  
She wanted to cry. She wanted to.. just.. cry.  
  
"You.. jerk..." she muttered against her hand, and rolled back onto her back.   
  
The feelings for Inu-Yasha were simply too powerful for KAgome to ignore.. but right now.. they were the last thing she wanted to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories   
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down from his tree, and looked back up at the sky. His eyes flickered for a moment with realisation of how late it probably was, but he didn't think that it would matter.  
  
She was asleep. He couldn't make up for what he'd done.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How can I not love you  
  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
  
Cannot say what we no longer long  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He strode to the well, his steps silent and unrelenting. He would do this, at least. She might 'sit' him a million times for him waking her up, but he had to make up for being such an ass.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories   
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up slowly, realising, to her amazement, that she was, indeed, in Inu-Yasha's arms. Though it wasn't quite what she expcted. She opened her eyes, thinking perhaps she was still in a dream..   
  
But, there, leaning over her, his violet eyes full of something familiar, was Inu-Yasha, his black hair from his human form framing his face, and puddling down into her own.   
  
She breathed deeply of his scent, adn sighed dreamily. Yes. She had to still be dreaming...  
  
But obviously this Inu-Yasha had a different idea, " Listen.. KAgome..." he started softly, " I'm sorry.." he stammered for a moment, " I.. I didn't mean to be.."  
  
She reached up to the dream, and touched her hand to his lips.."I'm so sorry I fell in love with you." she whispered.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, his eyes wide open as Kagome drifdted back into her sleep.  
  
He held her a little bit tighter in his arms, and rested for a while..  
  
And just as the sun started to rise..  
  
He was gone...  
  
How can I not love you  
  
When you are gone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Just a little thing.. Yeah.. I need a life.. 


End file.
